Goodbye turns to Hello
by I'maGirlWhoWritesAndDraws
Summary: Alternate ending to S3E3 Sorry... I know the title sucks... I couldn't think of any thing else to call it, please read it! One-shot for now


**Hello again! :) I need this for my friend who gave me the idea... I hope I did a good job, however I did find it taxing. Mary is in this but 'The Sign of Three' never happened so they're not married, I know it makes no sense but it worked better.**

Sherlock looked to Mycroft, "Since this is likely the last conversation I'll have with John Watson. Would you mind if we took a moment?" He asked, Mycroft knowing him knew it was a statement not a request. He didn't say anything; he merely gave him a knowing look and nodded to them to leave. Mary also went without complaint.

Mary is John's fiancée and she respected that they would need time alone. She sent a look to John but his eyes with on Sherlock.

"John..." Sherlock said looking to John, who looked almost as helpless as him.

"Sherlock... thank you." Sherlock looked up surprised and wondered why he was thanking him. "You did that... for me. You're not dangerous, or mad, or even evil. You're an idiot." He said with a chuckle and Sherlock's look of surprise changed to confusion. "You shouldn't have done that, not for me Sherlock." Sherlock looked to Mary. _You deserve happiness. _

"You need someone to look out for you, and she is one of the best." He said and John sighed.

"But not _the _best!" John said stepping forward. Sherlock knew he was referring to him. "This is strange." Sherlock looked up.

"What is?" He looked to the distance as tears threatened to fall.

"I've always imagined what I would say to you if I ever had to say goodbye to you, but I can't think of anything to say."

"No, nor can I..." Sherlock sounded confused, he had always thought when he said goodbye to John he was going to be coming back one day, but now? No he wasn't coming back and didn't know what to say.

"How long will you be gone?" John asked looking to him who shrugged.

"Six months Mycroft says, he's never wrong..." Sherlock sighed regrettably.

"So... um what happens after that?" John asked slightly dreading the answer. Sherlock gave a slight but very sad smiled.

"Who knows. John, I realise I have terrible timing, but I want you to know something." Sherlock said and John looked up almost hopeful.

"What is it Sherlock?"

"I-I love you, always have I suppose..." He said looking to the floor then back up to John who was smiling. "What's funny..?"

"You. You bloody idiot!" He said and buried Sherlock in a hug. He wrapped his arms around him tightly and tried not to let the tears fall. "I love you, and your timing... by the way bloody amazing!" He said sarcastically Sherlock grinned looking up to him.

"To the _very _best of times, John." He said holding out a hand for him to shake. John shook the hand firmly and then pulled Sherlock into another hug. Sherlock buried his head in John's neck and let a single tear fall.

Only once Sherlock had got onto the plane did he let the tears fall.

"How's exile going?" Mycroft said hiding the hope in his voice for his brothers return.

"_I've only been gone four minutes!"_ John heard through the speaker and he looked to the screen Mycroft was looking at and his eyes went wide...

"Oh dear God!" He said.

"He's dead, you said he died..." Mary said looking to the plane which was turning around.

"Blew his brains, but if he is back he better wrap up warm. An east wind is coming..." John smiled to himself then looked to Mary, a pang of guilt came to him as she knew nothing of what was just said...

"Five minutes John, it only took five minutes for them to need me again! Can't they do anything themselves?!" Sherlock said with a massive grin as John – and only John – waited outside the plane for him. "Hello again, John."

"Hello Sherlock." He said with a grin which mirrored Sherlock. "The Game is on!"

**So, there you have it, I don't think I'll carry it on, you're welcome to say if you want to, I think I'll base it on how many people want me too; so I'll leave it at complete at the moment! I understand I have changed some of the quotes (at the end) I couldn't remember exactly what they were...**


End file.
